Fear Not
by jenolas
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a quiet conversation by the campfire before they resume the hunt for Merry and Pippin.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Fear Not  
  
Silence invaded the campsite as Aragorn and Gimli settled for a few hours sleep before resuming their chase. The band of Uruk-hai who held Merry and Pippin captive was still over a day ahead, but neither had the stamina to continue further. Legolas sighed and moved quietly about the site, his Elven senses on the alert for sight or sound of approaching danger. Satisfied that all was well, he made himself comfortable by the fire, and was soon lost in thought.  
  
He despaired for the safety of the Hobbits, for they were in the hands of unpredictable evil. Ever since he had met the Shire folk, he had marvelled at their courage and their joyful approach to life. Their conversation was sometimes nonsensical, if not entertaining, and they seemed totally ignorant of the dangers the more experienced warriors knew to expect. He wondered how they were coping with the situation they now faced, not with too much humour, he hoped, for the Uruks would not tolerate such an attitude.  
  
Legolas allowed himself a small smile, as he realised that the Hobbits reminded him of himself and his friends Elladan and Elrohir, when they were very much younger. Mischief seemed to follow them everywhere, and they were often being reprimanded or having to apologise for behaviour that seemed perfectly acceptable to no one but themselves. A sudden noise broke into his thoughts, but he felt no danger for it was simply Aragorn moving restlessly in his sleep. Nevertheless, he scouted the area once more, returning to gaze on his sleeping friend.  
  
Aragorn stirred restlessly yet again, and finding that sleep would not come, he just lay in his bedroll and through half-closed eyes, watched the still figure by the campfire. He knew that Legolas desired to keep travelling, to rescue Merry and Pippin as soon as possible, and in all honesty, he had to admit that had the Elf been travelling alone, he probably would have caught up with the Uruks by now. That he had said nothing, and continued with his friends was comforting to Aragorn, for he was proud to call the Elf his friend. The silent support from Legolas did not go unnoticed and although he had not voiced the words, Aragorn was grateful for his company, and his remarkable Elven senses.  
  
There was something melancholy in the Elf's posture and Aragorn decided to forgo his pretence at sleep and speak with his companion. As he approached the fire, Legolas looked up at him and smiled sadly, it was no surprise to him that the future King slept poorly, for he carried many a burden in these troubled times. Aside from concern for the Hobbits, he faced an uncertain path as yet, one he had not fully accepted.  
  
"You cannot sleep, my friend?" he asked needlessly.  
  
"No, I am concerned about Merry and Pippin," replied Aragorn. "I am concerned about you as well. How do you fare, Legolas?"  
  
"I cannot stop thinking about the loss of innocence those cheerful young Hobbits will suffer through their poor treatment by Uruks. I would rather put myself in their place then let them suffer."  
  
"We will rescue them soon, " Aragorn promised, not knowing how much was truth and how much was wishful thinking.  
  
"And how are you coping, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" Legolas asked pointedly, knowing that Aragorn's reluctance to wield the power of his heritage played heavily on his mind. "I confess I understand little about mortals, just as they understand little about Elves, but I do understand the danger of using the power of your title. You are afraid to give in to its seduction, are you not?"  
  
"I fear you know me better than you think, Legolas," he answered slowly.  
  
"I did so, once, to my eternal shame and grief."  
  
"Really?" Aragorn was intrigued, for Legolas had never offered such an insight into his own behaviour before. "Would you care to tell me about it?" Tears welled in his eyes as he recalled the day, still vivid in his memory.  
  
" When we were younger, Elladan and Elrohir often travelled to the pass through the Misty Mountains, to meet me and we would go Orc hunting. It was our favourite pastime, but it had become very dangerous to travel, and both Thranduil and Elrond had forbidden us to continue to do so. The defiance and over confidence of youth, is not confined to other races, and we broke the taboo on many occasions." Aragorn smiled, for he could easily believe that of his foster brothers. Legolas nodded, as if he could read Aragorn's thought and then continued his tale. "This particular day, the scouts from Mirkwood had reported a larger than normal band of Orcs in the area, but rather than turn back, I insisted that my guards travel with me to meet my friends. The personal guard my Father had assigned me attempted to defy his Prince and had been answered with a royal command to obey. The feeling of wielding such power had been exhilarating for a few brief moments. It was also the first, and last time I spoke to him thus, for he was killed when the Orcs attacked."  
  
"How did you feel?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I was devastated," replied Legolas with deep pain in his voice. "It was the first time that I had seen an Elf die. It was my fault, and my misuse of power that was the cause of the loss. I have never done so again, for I learnt much about my own strength and weakness that day."  
  
"As I am sure you would, but what has this to do with my turmoil?"  
  
"You proved you have nothing to fear when you refused to take the ring from Frodo: you were not corrupted by its power. Let your inner strength guide you, Aragorn and let it rule your fears, lest they rule you, become the King we both know you can be," Legolas said with utmost confidence in his voice.  
  
"I wish it were that simple," Aragorn said with a smile, " but I will try, for I know better than to question the wisdom of an Elf." 


End file.
